1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service processing procedure for an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN), and in particular to a method for setting a number plan and Providing a service for an AIN service subscriber in a communication network.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a switching system requires a certain hardware and software for implementing an optimized operation of its own service purpose. As a result, when adding a new function or new service to the switching system, a large part of the hardware and software should be changed. Usually, upgrading the switching system requires much time and cost. In order to overcome the above-described problems, in the current telephone communication network, an AIN(Advanced Intelligent Network) is widely used instead of the conventional IN(Intelligent Network).
The AIN is an architectural concept that provides for the real-time execution of network services and customized applications in a distributed environment having interconnected computers and switching systems. AIN aims to ease the introduction of new services (i.e. Universal Personal Telecommunication UPT, Virtual Private Network VPN, etc.) based on greater flexibility and new capabilities). Therefore, the AIN is capable of decreasing time and cost required for designing and implementing a new service and easily enhancing the performance of the switching system based on a rapidly changing computer-related technology.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of the related art AIN system. The AIN system includes multiple service switching points(SSP) 11-1xcx9c11-n, and a service control point(SCP) 12. The SSPs 11-1xcx9c11-n are connected with a plurality of stations via telephone lines 5 and connected with the SCP 12 via SS7 links 50. In addition, the SSPs 11-1xcx9c11-n are connected to each other via a trunk(not shown) for transmitting a certain communication signal such as voice and/or data signals.
Each of the SSPs 11-1xcx9c11-n is a network element which detects an AIN service and executes the switching function controlled by the SCP. Namely, the SSPs 11-1xcx9c11-n each detect an AIN service at an initial stage and generate a query for a service operation and perform a corresponding AIN service in accordance with a service control instruction of the SCP 12. In addition, the SSPs 11-1xcx9c11-n each perform a basic call processing function, which is generally performed by a common switching system, such as monitoring the functioning of subscriber lines, trunks (calling and/or called), and a connection to a communication path. Therefore, the SSPs 11-1xcx9c11-n each include a call control function(CCF) and a service switching function(SSF) as a mandatory function.
The SCP 12 is a physical network element which controls AIN services. When an AIN service is detected by the SSPs 11-1xcx9c11-n and that event is reported to the SCP from the SSP, the SCP 12 performs a proper predefined service logic and generates a service control instruction to the SSPs 11-1xcx9c11-n.
The operation of the AIN system will be explained which reference to the accompanying drawings. Since the SSPs 11-1xcx9c11-n all operate in the same manner, for a simplification, the operation of only the SSP 11-1 will be explained. A call can be simply classified as one which requires a service request query from the SSP 11-1 to the SCP 12, or as a normal call which is processed by only the SSP 11-1.
When a call is initiated by a subscriber, the SSP 11-1 can detect whether the corresponding call is an AIN call or not. Namely, when a call is initiated by an AIN service subscriber, the CCF(Call Control Function) of the SSP 11-1 recognizes the call as an AIN call with reference to the AIN trigger data and transfers to the SSF(Service Switching Function) based on a certain process. In addition, if the call of the service subscriber is not an AIN call, the SSP 11-1 processes the call based on a basic call process procedure.
The SSF compares the related call data with each criteria of triggers and checks whether there is a marched trigger which corresponds to the AIN call. At this time, in the SSP 11-1, a route identification number, a service access code, an AIN prefix, etc. are set as a related trigger. As a result of the search, if the AIN call corresponds to one trigger among the service access code and AIN prefix, the SSP 11-1 generates a certain query, which is required for a corresponding service, to the SCP 12. As a result, a certain logic of the SCP 12 is performed in accordance with a service query of the SSP 11-1, and the SCP 12 generates a service control instruction to the SSP 11-1. Therefore, the SSP 11-1 performs a corresponding AIN service in accordance with a service control instruction from the SCP 12.
However, in the AIN system, since the number inputted by the subscriber is used based on an entire number plan of a public network, in the number plan between the AIN subscribers or small groups, a special number which is nor duplicated within the number plan of the public network must be used. Therefore, in the conventional art, an AIN service subscriber can not set his number plan by the group, due to the above-described numbering plan limitation.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide setting of a number plan.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a service for an advanced intelligent network service subscriber.
A further object of the present invention is to set a certain number plan by the subscriber group and provide a subscriber-based advanced intelligent network service.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a method for setting a number plan and providing a service for an advanced intelligent network(AIN) service subscriber according to a first embodiment of the present invention. The first embodiment of the present invention includes recognizing an AIN(Advanced Intelligent Network) call with reference to an advanced intelligent network trigger data, comparing the recognized AIN call information and a trigger criteria and searching an AIN trigger, judging whether the searched AIN trigger is an AIN subscriber trigger, and searching a subscriber group information of the AIN subscriber trigger when the searched AIN trigger is an AIN subscriber trigger and requesting a number gathering and AIN service.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a method for setting a number plan and providing a service for an AIN subscriber which includes the steps of searching a trigger which corresponds to a detected AIN call, judging whether the trigger is an AIN subscriber trigger, checking whether a NTT(Number Translation Table) exists in the AIN subscriber trigger, searching a subscriber group information of the AIN subscriber trigger when there is the NTT and detecting an identification number of a PNP(Private Numbering Plan), and searching a PNP corresponding to the detected PNP identification number from the NTT and requesting a number gathering and AIN service based on a number gathering information of the searched PNP.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for providing a service for an advanced intelligent network (AIN) service subscriber based on a prescribed numbering plan, comprising the steps of (1) recognizing an AIN call by recognizing an AIN trigger; (2) comparing the AIN trigger of the recognized AIN call with AIN trigger criteria; (3) judging whether the AIN trigger is an AIN subscriber trigger; and (4) searching subscriber group information of the AIN subscriber trigger when the AIN trigger is an AIN subscriber trigger and requesting a number gathering and AIN service.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for providing a service for an advanced intelligent network (AIN) service subscriber based on a prescribed numbering plan, comprising the steps of (1) searching a trigger which corresponds to a detected AIN call; (2) judging whether the trigger is an AIN subscriber trigger; (3) checking whether a Number Translation Table (NTT exists in the AIN subscriber trigger; (4) searching a subscriber group information of the AIN subscriber trigger when the NTT exists and detecting a Private Numbering Plan (PNP) identification number; and (5) searching a PNP corresponding to the detected PNP identification number from the NTT and requesting a number gathering and AIN service based on a number gathering information of the searched PNP.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of setting a private numbering plan for each of a plurality of groups of subscribers in an advanced intelligent network, the setting of the private numbering plan for each group comprising the steps of: (1) setting an identification number of the private numbering plan; (2) setting a first code which represents a call number; (3) setting a minimum number of gathered digits and a maximum number of gathered digits; (4) setting an end-digit; (5) setting a second code which represents whether an input of the end-digit is mandatory; (6) setting a critical digit length for judging as an AIN call; and (7) setting a flag which represents which of an AIN call and a normal call is processed.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims